1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and comprises a light weight passenger car truck having an improved arrangement of means for resiliently supporting the main frame on separate sideframes resiliently supported on the axles and for application of lateral thrusts between the main frame and the sideframes.
2. The Prior Art
The use of inclined flat elastomeric pads to support a main frame or bolster on separate sideframes non-resiliently supported on the axles is disclosed in R. C. Hobson U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,140 in which lateral thrust means consist of flanges on the bolster at a higher level than the elastomeric pads. The use of inclined V-shaped elastomeric pads for supporting a main frame or bolster on non-resiliently supported sideframes is disclosed in F. W. Sinclair U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,208 and other patents, in which the lateral thrust function is performed at the same level as the support function by the V-shaped pads.